


[Fan Art] Inktober 2018 Sketches

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Little Credence, M/M, Shota, Shotacon, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Six sketches for Inktober 2018, Credence and Grindelwald.





	[Fan Art] Inktober 2018 Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

Credence, Obscurial  
[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7a28clnpnliflge/Inktober-1-Credence-back-pub.png?raw=1)   


Credence, Suck  
[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h5ud0huw6f76u7o/Inktober-2-Credence-suck-pub.png?raw=1)   


Grindelwald  
[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t63k2jm6rjwym65/Inktober-3-Grindelwald-portrait-pub2.png?raw=1)   


Credence and Pipe  
[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ajcmrz2bdar9pbe/Inktober-4-Credence-pipe.png?raw=1)   


Corvus  
[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ut5o0jv1t43fz8g/inktober-5-corvus-pub.png?raw=1)   


Little Credence  
[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/exx353wgv7j91s2/inktober-6-little-credence-pub.png?raw=1)   


[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
